supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds End/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Skaarsgurd Info The moordenaar's plan to destroy the world; the world can only be saved by the legendary hero along with his friends. (Their leader is Vallis) RP Characters Pad (Night) Eddie (Night) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Vallis (Night) Photios (Icewish) Melanthios (Icewish) Flip (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Andromeda (Icewish) Odessa (Night) Iggy (WolfStar) Freeze (WolfStar) Chaos (Icewish) Hea (Pricklestar) In Death Valley.... Chaos was still bleeding heavily. "(Beep!)," he said to himself. "i'm tired of hiding we need to fight back at Vallis so all this can be over"said Ike "but we don't know where there hide out is"said Eddie "thats why we need to find it"said Pad "who is going to look for it?"asked Ace "i will"answered Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He didn't have any medical supplies with him. He tried walking, but felt dizzy. "(Beep!) You," he thought. "I'm not doing to die, not like this." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pad wint for a long walk and tryed to look for supplies to help his friends.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos collapsed and fell unconscious....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Pad found Chaos and took him to Ace's hideout.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos woke up several hours later. He wasn't sure where he was. He sat up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked asumed as all the fighting went on. He happened to find Ace's hideout and saw Chaos. "Stupid idiot who killed Bowser!" he exclaimed. Freeze charged in. "Oh god!" said Iggy. Legend was nearby and came. Servine followed. Flip walked along. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos felt to weak to do anything. He sat up against the wall. He couldn't beleive that he had been defeated. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his pwoer to heal everyone he could. Freeze froze Chaos, like always. "He always freezes anything he sees!" exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos didn't seem to care. The ice melted right away, and he seemed to be lost in thought.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Pad shot his gun on the wall to stop the fighting "why are you trying to kill him? cant you see he is hurt? leave him the (beep) alone" said Pad. "Sorry I like freezeing people and pokemon!" said Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ "you can freeze anyone other than me and him"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) (PLEASE use proper grammer! EX. "Hi!" exclaimed Kirby, a cute puffball. He was SUPER cute!) Freeze looked at Pad. He was frozen in a blink. ✰WolfStar✰ (Minecraft, may I remind you that you don't use proper grammar either? Saying "SUPER" is in all caps is against formal English grammar.) Chaos aimed at the block of ice around Pad and fired. The ice shattered and Pad was free. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) "thanks" said Pad putting his gun away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Choas put his gun back in his holster. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Freeze was punched by Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "You are such idiots..." said Chaos to Iggy and Freeze. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Servine fell asleep. Legend left for Hyrule. Chaos closed his eyes. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "Wow." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ He fell asleep, for he was still exausted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Pad was talking with his friends while Chaos was sleeping.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) He woke up several hours later. He tried to find the exit so he could leave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Servine helped Chaos. ✰WolfStar✰ "Get the (beep!) away from me," said Chaos to Servine. He walked out of the base. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Freeze had become a White Kyurem super quick. "Wow..." thought Servine and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "Freaks," said Chaos as he walked away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pad laughed at Servine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) He traveled for the rest of the day, then rested in a cave when night fell. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pad and his friends went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) It was freezing cold, and it was hard for Chaos to rest. He decided to start walking again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pad and his friends where still asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to rise. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay